


Lucinick

by Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker
Summary: He's Forsaken.He's a little (okay, a lot) insane.He likes flirting with Night Elf men, just to get a reaction.He's on a mission for Ner'zhul?





	Lucinick

**Author's Note:**

> The archive warnings don't include this option, but language use is more appropriate for older audiences and may occasionally be what some may consider offensive.

The dim light from the torches awaken Lucinick. “Huh? What?” He looks around and recognizes the tomb around him. “Again? You didn’t tell me I had to start over!” He yells into the darkness.  
He staggers up the stairs, a Scourge greets him. “It’s about time you awoke. I was getting ready to take you out with the rest of the others that didn’t make it.”

“Awoke? Others?”

“You can thank Lady Sylvannas for that. We’re free from the Lich King’s control!”

Lucinick looks at the Scourge. “What do you mean, ‘free’?”

“Wow, you have been out for a while. Lady Sylvannas freed us from the control that first made us the Scourge. We’re now the Forsaken and allied with the Horde (they’re not really friends, though; the lot of them are rather dim, actually). We’ve been working here in Deathnell, trying to free as many as we can. We lose a lot of them, unfortunately.”

Lucinick, a puzzled look on his face, dismisses the tombkeeper. Of course he’s alive! He was one of the ones that helped Illidan escape to the Outland, where he could regain his strength. Ner'zhul, however, had other plans for his loyal, albeit insane, minion. He was to go back and…and what? His eyes widen as Lucinick realizes that he can’t remember what Ner’zhul sent him to do. He turns back around to the tombkeeper, “what year is it?”

“26, sir.”

Year 26? No wonder he couldn’t remember! That damned crystallized Orc made him sleep for 5 years! He looks toward Northrend and, shaking his fist, yells, “you idiot!” The tombkeeper watches, bewildered, as the Warlock stalks off down the road.

“I need a distraction. Come to me, my Succubus,” he tries to summon one of his demon minions, but she doesn’t come to him. “Dammit, you cheap whore, you better not be off with some Felguard again! I said come!” Again, nothing. “Fine! I’ll just summon the Imp, at least he’s loyal to me!” He tries to summon his Imp, but like with the Succubus, nothing happens. Lucinick’s expression drops.

He eyes a bat not far away and starts saying the words to a curse. The bat continues on, unharmed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He tries another curse, then a different spell, neither is effective. “You didn’t have to take my power away, too!” He yells into the sky. He finally tries his trusty Shadowbolt, it finally hits, but doesn’t kill the bat. He throws a few more, but runs out of magic energy before it dies. “Great, just great. And let me guess, I can’t fear it either?” He tries one of his fear spells, which is (surprise, surprise) ineffective. “Ugh, fine,” he stabs the beast with his knife a few times and it falls to the ground. “How do you expect me to do….whatever it was you sent me to do if you make me start all over!?”

He gets to the town and picks up his first training orders. “I can’t believe I have to go through this again.” He grumbles to himself. After a short time, he’s able to regain his Immolate ability and an Imp from the town's Warlock trainer.  
“Finally! I’ll have my minion back!” He summons his Imp, only to find that…it’s not his Imp. “You’re not Azham! Why didn’t I get Azham?”

“Good question, but hey, I didn’t choose you, you didn’t choose me. That makes us on equal grounds. We’re stuck with each other whether we like it or not, so you might as well get used to it. The name's Bizbiz, by the way. Not that you really care.”

“Great.” He looks to the north again. “Would it really have been that difficult to just send me back here as I was!? I would have been far more useful!”

“Wow, no wonder you got demoted, you’re insane, man.”

“Shut up before I throw you back into the Twisting Nether.”

"Well, this is going to be pleasant," the Imp huffs. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! How can you not know?!"

"What do you expect from me?! Look at me! I'm undead! I'm in clothes that have been rotting for the past five years!"

"Looks like we know what to do first, then. Let's see if we can find something that isn't rotting off a body." The Imp bounces away as Lucinick tries to kick him.


End file.
